magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Flower Fairy
Chinese Title: 小花仙 The Flower Fairy is a 2014 Chinese magical girl animation created by Taomee Network, adaptation of Taomee's iconic the webgame with same name. First season 'Plot' There is a mysterious power of the Holy Spirit hidden in the legendary continent of Labelle, and the way to get power is recorded in the book of flower, guard by numerous flower Fairy Kings,only the legendary magic ambassador is recognized to wake up the power, and use them to defeat evil. For this.The evil force,led by Jakarta,the Queen of Dark had start a war to the continent of Labelle.With the help of the Flower Goddess,Pupula and the tribe of gouring flower fairys, the fate of the continent of Labelle is linked with an Earth girl... Who is the legendary envoy XiaAnAn. 'Episode List' Second season 'Plot' In the first season, XiaAnAn has successfully rein the 23 flower Fairy Kings with the help of her best friend QianHán and the prince of the gouring flower fairys family,and had grown in the journey. Also,she learned that her mother is the Fairy Guardian of the Flower Fairy Kingdom. As for that truth,she determined to re-unite all the missing flower Fairy Kings to re-assemble the book of flower,so the Flower Fairy Kingdom can be saved,and to meet her mother again. But the evil force didn't stop there,instead,they upgraded their power,which made Pupula,the Flower Goddess,can only try to contend with all the power she can use. In desperation,she can only sent her three daughters,who separately represent of Beauty, Caring and Wisdom,to help XiaAnAn on Earth. In the mean time,the Dark devil also sent Jakarta,the Queen of Dark,and powerful Prince of Mystery to fight. Again and again in the crisis of difficult circumstances, XiaAnAn used faith and courage to fought bravely.Which,not only make she more strong, but also let her friends QianHán, YiTóng and shuXin also became flower fairy envoys to support her journey against the evil. How ever,the evil force is way more frightening and sinister than they thought....... with the last 27 Flower Fairy Kings are about to show up,the Armageddon between the Light and Evil is started! 'Episode List' Third season 'Plot' In the future not so far away, Prince KuKuLu, who had grown up, is about to be crowned as the king of the ancient fairy gods. Goddess Angel and the new flower fairy XuěChéngÀi, working together guarding the peace of the continent of Labelle. And people live in peace and tranquility. However, the dark devil gradually grow by using people's inner desires of selfish, he used Princess Fanny's jealousy on Goddess Angel, once again launched an invasion, attempt to snatch mysterious force. With all of the flower Fairy Kings in the book of flower were being turn into darkness, Goddess Angel has no choice but open the portal between the time and space, in order to sent Prince KuKuLu and XuěChéngÀi back to the Earth in the past, to find that magic girl in destiny (XiaAnAn), seek for her help.... 'Episode List' Category:Cartoon Category:Chinese Cartoon Category:2010-2019 Category:Flower Fairy Page